Continuity checking devices typically include a battery power source and a light and/or buzzer. When the device is coupled to a conductive path, electricity flows through the path, causing the light to light and the buzzer to sound. These devices work well when the user is close enough to see the light or hear the buzzer.
There are situations in which a technician needs to identify both ends of one or more cables or sets of conductors among two or more such conductors. If these conductors are lengthy, when the technician is at the far end of the conductors, the technician may not be able to see or hear a continuity tester coupled to the near end. In these situations, either two people must be involved, or the technician must travel back and forth between the two ends in order to complete the conductor identification task.